


Sasaki/Kaneki x Touka

by Amatia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thank you for reading this. Sorry I wrote a lot. I really like this story. Out of all the fics/stories that I made, this one has to be my favorite. Again thank you for reading this.</p></blockquote>





	Sasaki/Kaneki x Touka

Sasaki walked into the cafe shop that was close to where he was and close to where he worked. He had been to the cafe before, when him and his team were discussing a previous mission. Once he walked in, he was greeted by a woman of average height with purple hair. Touka saw him and faintly smiled at him. She remembered who he was, but he didn’t remember her. 

“Hello. Welcome to :re.” The purple haired girl said. “Are you dinning in this afternoon?” She asked him. 

“Uh, yes.” Sasaki said.

“Then follow me.” She said, taking a menu and leading him to an empty table. 

Touka put the menu on the table and stood close to it with her hand out showing him where he can sit. Sasaki sat in front of the menu. 

“Can I start you out with something to drink?” She asked. 

“Yes. Can I have a French Vanilla coffee please?” He asked. 

“Sure.” She said with a cheerful voice and smile. 

She then took the order to Yomo. He started to make the coffee and looked at the purple haired woman, who was staring at Sasaki. To her, he did look very familiar, even if this was the second time she saw him. 

“Kaneki-kun.” She said soft-spoken and brittle. 

“What?” Yomo asked. He couldn’t really hear her. 

“Nothing. Is the coffee almost done?” She asked him.

“Yes. Here.” He said, handing her the cup. 

“Thank you.” She said and walked off back to the table. 

Sasaki looked at the menu, trying to find what he wanted to eat. Once he found what he wanted, he closed the menu and placed it back on the table. Sasaki curled his hand into a ball, put his fist on his cheek, and looked out the window, it started to drizzle outside. Touka came back to his table and placed the coffee right beside the menu. Sasaki looked at up and her and smiled. 

“Are you ready to order?” She asked. 

“Yes. Can I have the BLT please?” The white and black haired male asked. 

“Sure.” The purple haired woman said. 

She walked back over to the kitchen to give the staff the order. It took about twenty minuets to make. The meal was handed back to Touka who then walked over to Sasaki and set it right in front of him. He smiled at her again and started to eat his food. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked. 

Sasaki finished chewing his food and wiped off his face with a napkin. “No, but thank you.” The white haired male said. 

Touka smiled and walked away. Sasaki kept eating his food. He had looked outside again. He had some nostalgia while looking outside, it reminded him of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He could picture another coffee shop with someone who looked like him with black hair and someone who looked like Touka. But he didn’t know why he was there. He took out a book and started to read. Touka looked back at him and looked at him with a wistful smile. She then walked by his table to see if he was ready to pay. She went back to the counter to fold some towels. Touka couldn’t stop looking at him with her wistful expression. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn’t, it would hurt a lot of people. Sasaki closed his book and took a napkin and took out a pen that he had with him and wrote something on it. Touka walked back over to his table and handed him the check. He paid for the bill and left and left the napkin with the billfold. She then went over to pick up the billfold only to see a piece of paper fall out of it. She picked it up and read what was on it, 

“I see that you are you are working hard. You’re doing an excellent job, keep up the good work. And by the way, you have a very beautiful smile. If you ever want to talk, you can contact me at this number xxx-xxx-xxxx. -Sasaki.”

Touka held the napkin close to her face, closed her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Touka then opened her eyes and smiled. As the day winded down, Touka started to clean up the shop. It took her about an hour or so to clean everything, or at least what she needed to do. She said goodbye to Yomo and went home. She looked at her phone, but realized how late it was. She sighed and called Sasaki anyways. After Sasaki left the shop, he went back to work. He sighed and started work on some reports that he has been procrastinating to work on. He looked at his phone, hoping that the woman at the cafe would call him, but he knew she might be busy with serving guests and all. Sasaki slapped his face, trying to get himself back on task.. Akira came into the office to see if Sasaki was doing alright. She saw him typing on reports that should have been given to her about a few days ago.

“You should take a break.” She said.

“I don’t really need one. I had a long lunch. Plus I’m still behind on the reports that should have been done days ago.” He said.

“Very well. I want those reports on my desk in the morning.” She said. 

Akira payed close attention to Sasaki’s body language. To her he seemed distracted, like he was waiting for something. The blonde smiled and left the room. The night slowed down and Sasaki slowly started to feel tired. He yawned and started to stretch. He got up to walk around, he was distracting himself from the call, and from his work. He stopped in his tracks and tired to remember if he got the waitress’ name. Sasaki realized that he didn’t, he slapped his face and called himself ‘stupid’ for not getting the name. He looked at the time and realized that it was getting late and he had little time before the morning. He sat back down in his desk and started to work on the reports again. At one point, Sasaki finally fell asleep and didn’t even realized that he did. After a few hours, he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He snorted as he picked up his head and answered the call.

“Uh, hello?” Touka asked. 

“Who is this?” The black haired male asked. 

“This is Touka. The one that served you at the cafe. The one with the purple. You left me a note to contact you if I wanted to talk to you. Is this a bad tim?” She asked nervously. 

“No! No, now is fine. You just woke me up. That’s all.” He said. 

“Oh, sorry. I should let you get your rest then.” She said sadly. 

“No, you are fine. I have reports due in the morning and I’m half way done. So I have to thank you for waking me up. So, thank you.” He said laughing a little. 

“You’re welcome, I guess.,” She said confused. “So is this a bad time still? I don’t want to distract you from your work.” She said. 

“No. I don’t mind talking to you while working on my reports.” Sasaki said. 

They talked for a while, until it got real late. Touka went to bed, while Sasaki went back to his base. He saw his teammates lying asleep, other than Urie. He sighed and went to grab a couple blankets for those sleeping in the living room. He the went to his room to go to bed. Sasaki slept in the next morning since he didn’t really need to go back to HQ. Once her finally woke up, he walked to the kitchen. He saw that his team was still asleep, but saw that Urie was the only one up, other than himself. Sasaki smiled and Urie gave him a disdain look. He didn’t care for Sasaki all that much, or at all. Sasaki sighed and made breakfast. He then sat on the chair and stated reading some case files. Touka woke up the next morning with a cheerful attitude. She then got ready for work. It didn’t take her long to get ready. She looked at the clock and saw that she had a few minuets to spare so she called Sasaki again. Sasaki heard his phone ring again and he picked it up.

“Hello.” He said with a smile. 

“Hey. I thought I’d call to see if you are okay and that you got home safely.” She said. “I probably should have called last night to see if you got home safely, since you said you were work late last night.” She said, babbling and nervously. 

Sasaki smiled and took a bit of his food while she was talking. “I’m fine. I got home safely.” He said. “Are you okay is the more important question. You sound nervous.” He said, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What makes you think I’m nervous? I never get this feeling you call nervous.” She said frantically.

“Are you sure? Because you sound nervous. Don’t worry, I’m nervous too.” The white haired male said.

Touka then looked at her clock and saw that she was going to be late for work. “Oh, I have to go or I’ll be late for work.” She said.

“Okay, I would to see you some time, outside of work.” He said, blushing.

“That would be nice.” The purple haired female said.

“How about after work on Saturday. We can go for a stroll at the the park that is close by the cafe you work at. Does that sound good?” He asked.

“Yes, that sound perfect. Well, see you then.” She said.

“See you then. Goodbye.” He said.

Touka hung up the phone and went to work. Sasaki smiled and headed back to HQ so he could give Akira the paperwork that she wanted. He went to her office and didn’t see her there, so he left the papers on her desk. Sasaki was then called by his superiors. He walked to Arima’s office. He knocked on the door to see if he can come in. Arima looked at Sasaki with a blank expression. 

“Yes?” Sasaki asked. 

“Black Rabbit is at it again.” Arima said. ‘I want you to deal with it.” He added, sternly. 

“Yes sir.” The white/black haired male said. 

Sasaki then went back to his base to gather his team. He went back to base to gather his team. He looked at him and put on a fake smile.

“Suit up.. We are going to capture the Black Rabbit.” Sasaki said. 

The other four got ready as fast as they could and headed to the van. They headed to the place where Black Rabbit was, which wasn’t far from where they were. Black Rabbit stood above his prey, he was bloody with his victims blood. He looked over to where the band of people were. He had looked at one person in particular, Sasaki.

“Kanenki?” He asked, confused. 

“My name isn’t Kaneki. It’s Sasaki.” Sasaki said. 

“Then why the hell do you look like him?” He asked, attacking the five. 

Ayato soon shrugged it off and kept on attacking the five of them. He went up in the air and threw shards at all of them. Sasaki did his best to dodge them and knew he couldn’t reach the Rabbit. Ayato sighed and needed to get out of here, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen very easily. He went back down to the ground and went straight after Sasaki. They engaged in a hand-to-hand combat fight. Ayato was able to push back Sasaki. He went back up in the air and thew shard at them again, but stronger. The five of them went into hiding. They waited a little while, until Ayato stop throwing shards at them. Sasaki knew it was a bad plan, but he had no other choice. Ayato took advantage of his opening and ran. Ginshi looked from the corner of the building he was hiding behind and saw that the Black Rabbit was gone.

“Awe man! He’s gone.” Ginshi yelled. 

Everyone then came out of hiding. They had ripped clothes. THey also loked around to see if he was really gone. Sasaki sighed and looked at his team.

“Are you okay?” Mutsuki asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sasaki asked. He looked at him with a confused face, until he felt the blood roll down his face. 

“By the way, who is Kaneki?” Ginshi asked. 

“I don’t know. The name does sound familiar.” The black haired male said, looking towards Ginshsi, scratching his face and laughing a little. 

The night went on and Sasaki looked out the with a concerned, absent face. The name Kaneki sounded familiar, but he couldn’t figure out why. He looked at the clock and saw that it was late. He laid down on his back and pulled up the covers. Touka looked around, noticing that it was dead at the cafe, but it was early in the morning. She smiled and got everything ready, for when the customers came. She did enjoy co-owning this cafe with Yomo. She saw the customers and greeted them. She showed them to their tables and took their orders. As the day went on, it got really busy and she was juggling more and more tables. They were short on staff so Yomo had to help serve and make the food. It was a bit difficult for him, since he wasn’t much of a people person. After a bit, more workers finally showed up to help Touka out. Once of them was a newbie and still in training. He did his best, but still broke a few cups and plates. Touka sighed and walked over to him with a smile. 

“U-U-U-Uh sorry Ms. Touka!” She said, frantically. 

“It’s alright.” She said hand him the broom and dust pan. 

“Yes Ms. Touka.” He said taking the broom. 

He then cleaned up his mess and went to get the drinks to serve it,again. As the night winded down, Touka and Yomo heard some sirens. Touka sighed and went back to work. She never really liked hearing the sirens. It became late and Touka closed the shop and headed home. She went to her room and put on pj’s. She could only think about the server, who reminded her of Kaneki. She smiled faintly and headed to bed. She could only dream of things of the past. During the night, Sasaki was having nightmares. He was twisting and turning . He was also starting to sweat from all of the nightmares. All he could make was the fighting and all the blood. The last thing the Sasaki could see and remember was a male, about his age at the time. The male was a little bit taller than him, with blonde hair that spiked at the end and had brown eyes. Sasaki heard the male call out a name, “Kaneki.” and heard him say he knew about something all along and that he forgave him. Then he saw him turn to dust. Sasaki woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. He hope that he didn’t wake up anyone. He sat up with on of his knees close to his chest and his opposite hand to his head. 

“Who is Kaneki? And who was that other guy?” He asked to himself. “Oh well. He seemed so important.” He said as he went back to sleep and hoping that he wasn’t going to have another nightmare. 

Another couple of days had passed by and was finally Saturday. Sasaki went through their day, only hoping that everything was okay in the other’s day. Touka went back to her apartment to change. She changed into a lavender strapless dress that went down passed her knees, but not too far passed, maybe like an inch or two. She then put on a thin lavender jacket over her dress. She lightly put on some perfume to get ride of the coffee smell. Touka looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She felt and looked beautiful. Sasaki rushed home and looked at the clock and saw that he was running late. He took quick shower to get all the muck and grime off of himself. He quickly found his clothes. He is wearing nice black dress pants with a plain white dress shirt with a solid black tie. He put on a jacket and ran out the door. Sasaki than rushed to the park to see that Touka was sitting by herself. 

“Sorry for being late. Have you been waiting long?” He asked. 

“No, not really.” Touka said with a smile. 

“Might I saw, you look beautiful tonight.” He said. 

“Oh, thank you.” She said, blushing. “You looked handsome this evening.” She added. 

“Oh, I kind of grabbed some clothes and threw it on.” He added. 

“What do you mean kind of?” She asked laughing a bit. 

“I don’t know.” The white hair male said. 

He put his hand in his pocket and stuck out his elbow so that Touka could put her arm through the crease. Touka put her hand on his bicep and Sasaki pulled his arm and Touka close to him. They walked through the park, looking at the plants that were there and the stars in the sky. They went to go sit under a sakura tree that was nearby. Touka felt a bit cold from the breeze. Sasaki gave her his jacket so she can feel warmer. 

“Thank you.” Touka said with a genuine smile. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. “You do have a really beautiful smile.” He added. Sasaki then leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

“Please don’t.” She said, before he did anything. 

Sasaki pulled away and looked at her with a concerned look. “Sorry.” He said. 

Touka took a breath and exhaled. “You’re fine.” She said in a sad tone.

“Is everything alright?” The black haired male asked. 

“Yeah.” Just remembering sad thoughts about the past.” The purple haired woman said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said add. 

Sasaki pulled Touka closer to him as she put her head on his shoulder. He then started to hum quietly to try to get her mind off the her hurtful memories. He wanted to help her, but he didn’t know how. After about an hour, Sasaki walked Touka back home. 

“Thank you for the nice evening.” She said. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for taking the time to go to the park with me.” He said. 

“You’re welcome. Goodbye.” Touka said and then walked into her apartment. 

“Goodbye.” Sasaki said. He waited for her to go into her room and close the door before he left. 

Sasaki smiled and walked back home. On the way there, he realized Touka still had his jacket. He sighed and shrugged it off, he knew at some point he was going to get it back. Once he got back to base he saw that every one was still up. Saiko looks at him with a concerned look. 

“Where have you been?” She asked. 

“Out with a friend.” He said. 

“Oh really?” All dressed nice for no reason I guess.” She said irritated. 

“Oh, theses, I just threw these on.” He told her calmly. 

She wasn’t happy with his answer, so she stormed out of the room to go play some of her video games. Sasaki sighed and let her go. He walked to his room and changed into something more comfortable before going to bed. Touka went to her room and got in her pajamas. She had thought to herself before she went to bed.  
After about a few months, Touka and Sasaki got to see each other more. Sasaki went back to the cafe, since he was on his lunch break, to get some coffee and something to eat, but more importantly to see Touka. They have been together for a while now, and they both felt very happy. Touka looked at him with a blissful look. She was really happy to see him.

“Hello Sasaki. I have a table ready for you.” She claimed. “Just follow me.” She added. 

Sasaki smiled and followed her to the table. He sat down and gently took the menu out of Touka’s hand.

“I assume that you want the same coffee?” She assumed. 

“Yes.” He indicated. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back with it.” She said. 

Touka then left the area she was at to go make his coffee. She quickly made it, but made sure that was done properly. She walked back to Sasaki and place the coffee in front of him. She then took out her ticket book and waited for Sasaki to give her his order.

“Would I be able to get the strawberry cream sandwich?” He asked, curiously. 

“Not a probably. I’ll be back in a few minuets.” She said. 

Sasaki smiled and watched her go back to the kitchen area. He released a sigh of happiness and opened his book and started to from where he left off. He patiently waited for his food and took a sip of his coffee. Touka came back with his sandwich, sat it in front of him and sat down across from him. Sasaki smiled at her and put the book away. 

“So, are you doing anything later?” She asked. 

“No, not really. Go home and get some sleep is what I had in mind.” Sasaki said, swallowing his food. “This sandwich is sweet.” He said. 

“I’ll give you something sweet to eat.” She said, slightly paying attention to what he was referring to. It took her a moment to realize what she had said. She blushed heavily and tried to hide her face. 

Sasaki looked at her with a cherry red face. “Uh-Uh-Uh, okay.” He said nervously. He then slowly, quietly, and nervously ate the rest of his sandwich and drank the rest of his coffee. 

“J-J-J-Just be at my place at 8pm.” She exclaimed, frantically. 

Sasaki nodded his head out of embarrassment. He paid for his food and walked out the door, heading back to work. The night seemed to slow down for Sasaki. He sighed and stretched a bit. He left and went home so he could make it to Touka’s house on time. On his way to her apartment, he picked up some flowers for her. He got there and knocked on the door. Touka walked over to the door and answered it. 

“I bought beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.” He said handing her the flowers. 

“Thank you Sasaki.” Touka thanked him. “Why don’t you come in.” She said. 

Sasaki walked into her home and took off his shoes and left them by the door. He looked around and saw that Touka had prepared something for the evening.

“I have prepared a little movie date in the comfort of my home.” Touka said. 

“That sounds nice.” He said. “I’ll go make popcorn.” He added. 

Sasaki went over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn. He put it in the microwave and started to make it. While he was waiting, Touka picked out the movie and put it in her DVD player and waited for Sasaki to come sit with her, so they could start watching it. Once the popcorn was ready, Sasaki took out a bowl and put the popcorn in it. He walked back over to Touka and sat right next to her. While they were watching the movie, Touka put her legs on the couch, facing the couch arm, put one arm behind Sasaki’s back, her head on his shoulder and her other hand on his chest. What he didn’t realize, it was a horror movie. He started to freak out and kept on screaming. Touka really annoyed by it, and at one point, smacked him for it. Sasaki released a sigh of relief when the movie was over. 

“Well, that was scary.” He said. 

“Not really. I still can’t believe you screamed when a person opened a door,” She said bitterly. 

“Eheheh, sorry.” The white haired male said apologetically. 

“Don’t worry about it. So what movie do you want to watch now?” She asked. 

“I want to watch this one.” He said picking up a movie with a bird on the cover. It was a horror movie about birds who get a disease from eating food from the ocean and becoming paranoid about it. 

“NO!” She yelled. 

“Why no-” Sasaki said before he got cut off. 

“Because I have a fear of birds!” She yelled some more, kicking Sasaki in the face. 

“Ow.” He said, holding his bloody noise. “Okay. Let’s just watch something else.” He said. He fixed his nose and picked out another movie. 

The night went on and a few movies later, Sasaki had fallen asleep. His head was on Touka’s chest, his arms around her waist, his chest on her stomach, and his lower stomach between her legs. He faintly woke up and tried to go to sleep to the sound of Touka’s beating heart. Touka started to pick up pieces of his hair and letting the strand of hair fall out of her finger tips and she kept repeating the pattern for a little while. Something had felt off to Sasaki, but he didn’t know what, but he also didn’t care, as long as he was with Touka, he was fine. Touka woke up the next morning and saw that Sasaki was still asleep. She smiled faintly and got ready for work. Before she left, she went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for Sasaki. He had woken up and didn’t see Touka next to him. He sat up, yawned and scratched his head. He looked around to find her. Sasaki went to the living room seeing that Touka had made some food. 

“Morning Sasaki. I made you some breakfast before you go to work.” She said with a jovial smile. 

“Oh, thank you Touka.” He said, walking to the kitchen to eat the food. “This tastes great.” He added, cheerfully. 

Touka smiled and looked at him. “Thank you.” She said. “You probably should go take a shower and get ready. You don’t wanted to be late.” She added, seriously. 

“Yeah.” He said, eating the rest of his food. 

Sasaki then went to go get ready. He walked out of their room, having troubles trying to tie his tie. Touka walked up to him giggling and tied the piece of fabric for him. 

“Thank you Touka.” He said. 

“You’re welcome.” She said. “Now, get hurrying. Don’t be late.” She reminded him. 

“Yeah.” The white haired male said. 

Touka stood on her tip-toes and lightly kissed his lips as he kissed her back. He smiled at her and left to go to work. 

“Goodbye.” Sasaki said before he left. 

“Goodbye, sweetie.” She said, sorrowful. 

Sasaki started to walk to work, only contemplating in Touka’s voice. She didn’t sound happy at all, more gloomy than anything. He also had a bad feeling about something, and it seemed like that something was off. He shrugged it off and went on with his day. At the end of the day, he went back home to Touka with a stuffed bunny. He knew that she really loved bunnies. 

“Hello honey. What is that?” Touka asked excitedly. 

“It’s a bunny. I thought I would get you one since you like rabbits a lot.” Sasaki said handing her the stuffed animal. 

“Oh, thank you.” She said, taking it. Her voice had become different, detached. 

“Is everything okay Touka?” He asked. 

Touka lowered her hands and held the bunny close to her waist. She sighed and remembered something of the past she didn’t want to. She ran to her room and locked the door behind her. Sasaki was very surprised and went after her. He stood by the door and wondered why she was upset. His mood quickly changed, and knew that something was wrong. He had that feeling the whole day, but didn’t know how to tell her about it. 

“Touka, can I please come in?” He asked. “Please?” He asked again, pleading. 

She opened the door with some tears falling down her face. Sasaki walked into the room and hugged her. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Sasaki started. He put his forehead on hers and let the tears coming off his face hit hers. “I’m sorry, but something is wrong, for the past few days, I had a bad feeling, but this doesn’t feel right.” He said. “I love you, I really do. But it feels like I’m missing something other than my memories.” He added. 

Touka felt him get closer, his hands on her face, his forehead, his tears. She began to cry herself. “I knew this was a bad idea. I knew if we started dating that everything will hurt. I know it has been a few months, but I knew something bad was going to happen.” She told him dishearteningly. “But at the same time, this feels so right. Like I’m in Cloud 9.” She added. “But out of all of this, you can’t even remember who I am.” She said softly. 

Touka broke away from him and walked towards the window. She had her back against him and held her arm. She was both furious and sadden by the fact Sasaki couldn’t remember who she was, but she was more sad than anything. He was confused, he could only make a few words of what she said.

“Touka.” He said quietly. 

Sasaki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” The black haired male said. He then put his head the crease of her neck and shoulder. 

Touka had put her hands on his and held back the rest of tears. “It’s not that. I don’t you to leave me.” She said. “Not again.” She added, biting her lips. 

Sasaki picked up his head and turned her around to face him. “I’m not going to leave you, not now, not ever.” He said. 

Sasaki then wiped of the tears off of Touka’s face as his started to dry. He gave her a gentle kiss and she had returned the favor. Touka then took his hand and led him to their bed. They both got under the covers and “tried” to fall asleep. It was only a matter of time until it happened. The next morning, Touka slightly put her body over his. She poked his face and smiled when she saw his beautiful grey eyes. Then, for some reason, a few tears came out of one of her eyes, the one that was closest to Sasaki’s body. He lifted his arm up to her face and took his thumb to wipe off her tears. He then smiled a cheerful smile at her. 

“I love you so much.” Touka said. 

“I love you too.” He said. 

The night rolled on and the morning came around. Touka and woke up first in the morning, looking at Sasaki's sleeping body. He woke up and smiled at the beauty that has bestowed him. Touka leaned down, pushed her bangs behind her ear while she kissed him. Sasaki put his right arm around her shoulders and left hand on her back. He had kissed her back as long as he could. Touka got up and went to go take a shower, Sasaki soon followed. After about thirty minuets, they both were done getting ready. 

“Well, I should get going.” Sasaki said.

“Okay, goodbye.” 

Sasaki lightly pecked her check and went out the door. Days went by and the two had a happy relationship. It was a blissful, cheerful relationship, and neither one of them would change it, or leave each other. Sasaki came back home and saw that Touka sleeping on the couch. He went to go retrieve a blanket for her and put it over her. Sasaki went to his room and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He headed back to Touka and acted as her pillow. Sasaki turned on the TV and put it on a low volume. He kept one hand on her waist and the other on the remote, flipping through channels. Touka finally woke up and saw Sasaki. 

“When did you get home?” The purple haired girl asked. 

“About and hour, an hour and half ago.” He said. 

“Oh.” She said. 

“It’s getting late, why don’t you go to bed.” The white hair male suggested. 

“Okay. Come with me?” She asked. 

“Sure.” He said. 

Sasaki turned off the TV and picked up Touka bridal style and took her to their room. He put her on their bed and she pulled the sheets and slowly fell asleep. Sasaki sat up against the headboard, dimmed the lights, and started to read a book. Touka woke up a little bit later to see that if he had fallen asleep. 

“Why don’t you try to go to sleep?” She asked. 

“I can’t.” Sasaki said. 

“Why’s that?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” He said. “I think it’s because I’m still thinking about the case I’m working on.” He claimed. 

“It’ll be fine.” Touka reassured him. “Just try to get some sleep. You won’t be able to function if you can’t sleep.” She added. 

“Yeah. You’re right.” He said. 

Touka smiled as she watched Sasaki closed the book, put it on the night stand next to him and turn off the lights. They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. During the night, Sasaki started to have nightmares, again. He started to twist and turn. He tried his best to discover what was in the nightmare. All he can see and remember was Touka and himself. He saw himself as a the centipede, a monster who attacked the one he loved, Touka. Sasaki woke up screaming and crying. He sat up and tried to wipe off the tears and to try to calm down, he didn’t want to worry Touka. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked. 

“No.” He said, crying some more. 

Touka put her chest on his back and her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry. What happened?” She wondered. 

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said, turning around to give her a hug. 

“Please tell me. I can’t help you if you hide everything.” She said. 

“I had attacked you as some kind of monster.” He said, horrified. “And I killed you.” He added as his voice was shaking. 

“It’s okay. I’m here. It’ll be alright. You are not a monster, you never will be a monster.” Touka reassured him with a modulated tone.

“Thank you Touka.” He said. 

Touka smiled at him with a radiant smile. They both laid back down and Sasaki nestled his face in her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Touka pulled the sheets back up and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to hum a tune until he fell asleep. 

“I will never leave you Sasaki, not now, not ever.” Touka said right before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading this. Sorry I wrote a lot. I really like this story. Out of all the fics/stories that I made, this one has to be my favorite. Again thank you for reading this.


End file.
